Lucky Father, Lucky Son
by Wolfwind97
Summary: Sequel to 'Apart of a New Game'. While Alex and Yassen are trying to blend into the life as regular humans, Tom decides to avenge Alex's death by destroying Scorpia. However, Tom does not know the Alex is alive and he still has to train at Brecon Beacons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel to "Apart of a New Game". So, here is chapter one of "Lucky Father, Luck Son". I hope you enjoy it. -Wolfwind97**

**(Tom)**

Lost; that is the situation I am in right now. Abandoned; nobody to share my problems with. Unsure; I have no idea what to do. Bloody; the warm liquid dripped down the back of my neck. Bruised; dozens of them littered my chest, stomach and arms. Exhaustion; it clouded my mind and spread into my limbs. In other words, I was in a bad state. I ran into a dark alley and sat on the ground against a wall while trying to regain my strength. My eyes closed, but I did not sleep. My two decisions overpowered the ability to sleep, but I managed to think about what happened since Alex was killed saving us. I do not remember seeing Alex after he untied me from that bomb. Only when we were out of the building did we realize he was not among us. Moments later, the building exploded, destroying everything inside, Alex included. My best friend, Alex Rider, teenage spy, dead before reaching the age of fifteen. That was when my life started falling apart. My parents' did not understand and assumed I was over what had happened. At first, they acted like they were so glad I was alive, but it is not like that anymore. Their divorce made dad drink even more and he would come home every night in a drunken state that nobody could compare to. That was where the bruises came from. My mother and father started to fight even more, but it was violent tonight.

_Angry yells could be heard from the kitchen as I sat at a small desk in my room, attempting to finish the day's homework. At first, I ignored it; my parents fought all the time whether or not dad was drunk. A loud crash was heard; the sound of glass shattering. I stood up and walked into the kitchen to see what was happening. A loud smack reverbrated off the walls and I walked faster. Dad had mom by the collar of her shirt with his fist pulled back and he punched her a heartbeat later. They were yelling cruel things to each other and mom grabbed a plate and threw it at him. Needless to say, she missed. Dad grabbed her by the hair and shoved her into a wall. The woman was crying and I felt sorry for her. I did not bother to say anything, I only jumped at my drunk dad. He fell to the ground after I jumped onto his back, but the alcohol in his system just made him fierce. Seconds later, I was pinned against the tile floor unable to block the fists covered in my blood. I could barely process what was really happening, but I realized I was calm. There was no fear inside me and my closed eyes opened just in time to see the fist hurtling toward me. It connected and the back of my head hit the floor and a trickle of blood started it's journey down my neck. I glared at the man as he raised his fist again. Then, a glass cup was thrown at his head by mom. The glass shattered when it fell to the floor, sending some of the glass into my shoulder and face. Dad was taken off guard and used the advantage. I freed my arm from the drunk and slammed my fist into his face, making the man reel back. I got to my knees and grabbed the broken glass to use it like a knife. Instead of charging me, dad ran at mom with anger shining in his eyes. I jumped to stand in front of mom and held the glass in front of me. "I'll kill you if you take one step closer." Dad did not stop. I waited until he was right in front of me before swinging the glass, cutting him from one end of his chest to his opposite shoulder. The glass broke on impact leaving a part of the glass in his skin. I punched him right where the glass was making him fall backward. He hit the table with his head and I honestly hoped he was dead. However, he was still breathing. I dropped the glass to the floor and walked out of the front door._

This is how I got here. The whole time during that fight, I knew how people were able to stay calm and think during a fight for their life. I was calm and planning my next move the entire time dad continued to punch me in the face. Now, I just had to amke a decision. I rose to my feet and walked for about forty five minutes to my destination. After a few minutes of arguing with some woman I did not know, I finally reached my destination.

"Welcome back, Tom. Have you made a final decision?"

I stared the man's eyes and I could sense the cold-heartedness inside, but I did not care. "Yes. I will finish what was started. I will finish eliminating Scorpia. I will become a spy for you, Blunt. I will avenge Alex Rider by destroying Scorpia."

The man smiled, "Excellent."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this is not as long as I wanted it to be, but I wanted to upload a chapter since I have basically been MIA for about a week on this next chapter will be a lot longer! Do not worry, I will never abandon any of my stories; I have just had a busy week because I have been studying for my drivers permit. I will be updating more probably after sometime next week. Thanks for your patience. **

**-Wolfwind97**

**(Jones)**

Ever since Blunt made the decision of the new spy, I was not too sure about the boy. He is Alex Rider's best friend, but is he really cut out to be a spy? That was the same question I had asked Blunt when he sent Tom to Brecon Beacons.

"Tom has nowhere else to go; he'll get through this new life somehow." Blunt had replied.

I knew that Blunt only wanted another teenage spy, but this mission is just too advanced for a beginner. Tom Harris is not Alex Rider; he will not survive this mission.

**(Yassen)**

I landed the helicopter in an open field with ease and turned off the engine. A car was parked fifty feet away. The car door opened and a man stepped out. Hunter and I climbed out of the helicopter onto the grass and started walking toward the car. I told Hunter what to before we even arrived here and, so far, everything was going smoothly.

"Yassen. It has been a long time." The man said.

I nodded, "Too long, Jeremy."

Jeremy smiled, "Who is that with you?"

"My partner." I pointed at Hunter, "His name is Hunter, but I will give you more details later."

He nodded, "Well then, let's get back." We all got in the car and began our journey back to Jeremy's large house. We got out of the car and entered the house; it looked like a simple house, but nothing here is simple. A keypad was placed on a wall and Jeremy entered an eight digit passcode. Then, the large rug in the middle of the floor started to slide back, revealing steps leading underground. We all walked down the steps until we made it to the bottom.

"Wow." I heard Hunter whisper and Jeremy laughed at him.

"Does this surprise you, Hunter? This is a secret place after all."

I looked at Hunter, "This is an organization that gathers information to eliminate the worlds most top secret agencies. For example: CIA, FBI, MI6, ASIS an so on." Hunter looked at me for a moment then smiled. I looked over at Jeremy, "Can we go to somewhere private? We need to talk."

"What is there to talk about? Besides, this is about as private as you are going to get." Jeremy asked. "Yassen, I already know that Hunter is not his real name. Hunter is a man you used to go on assasinations with and he died years ago."

I nodded, "Which is exactly what I need to talk to you about."

"Well, go ahead and talk." Jeremy said.

"How about I let Hunter tell you." I looked at Hunter, "Go ahead. Tell him everything."

Hunter nodded, "It's like you said, my name is not Hunter. I used to be a secret agent and I have went on many missions-"

"I do not care about how many missions you have went on. What is your real name?" Jeremy stated.

The boy sighed, "I'm the son of the original Hunter; my name is Alex Rider."

Jeremy laughed, "Kid, there is no way you are Alex Rider. He died in an explosion."

"If you do not believe me then I will prove it to you. A minute ago, Yassen said this is and organization that takes down secret agencies, which means you have recruits here. Give me any kind of test and I will prove that I am the real Alex Rider." Hunter challenged, "Or are you afraid of the damage I may cause?"

I smiled, Hunter knew how to lure somebody into a challenge.

"You do not know what you are getting yourself into, kid. However, I accept your challenge. If you can pass one of my tests, then I will believe you are Alex Rider." Jeremy smiled, "However, if you die, it will not be my fault."

"Just shut up already and tell me what kind of test you have in mind." Hunter said, "If I do die, then it means I am no longer fit to be an agent of any kind."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Man, I hate being busy all the time. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Sorry it is extremely short, but I have been busy and I feel bad for not updating. :( The next chapter will definately be longer than this pequena one.**

**(Tom)**

It has already been two weeks since I first arrived here in Brecon Beacons. Exhaustion was the only thing I felt other than the pain of training; I do not know how Alex handled it like he did! Whenever he told me that this place was as close to Hell as anybody could get, I did not believe him, but it is the truth. This place is Hell on Earth. Right now, we were all back at our barracks resting as much as we could. The only problem was that Cardinal would not shut up. He is the hyper-active one of N-Unit, he acts like a two year old with too many energy drinks, but he is the best navigator in the SAS camp.

"Cardinal! Shut up already!" A man yelled from the other end of the room. The man's name is Lion, he's the unit leader and can be fierce when he needs to be.

"Will you quit arguing you two? Some of us are trying to get some sleep." This man's codename is Fly. Even though he is pretty fast, I honestly thing they chose his name to fit the only personality trait he has; annoyance.

Suddenly, a pillow flew through the air and hit Cardinal in the head. Two more followed to hit Lion and Fly, but they ducked. "How about you all shut up?" I laughed at Dragon's remark. Dragon's name did not fit him most of the time, since he is normally peaceful. However, there are times like this when people get on his last nerve. "I think it is a good compromise, now shut up already!" All three of my unit members looked down, shamefully. This is a normal day in N-Unit; there is a lot of arguing.

I just lied on my stomach on the floor, watching this verbal battle continue. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and there was sounds of a fist against skin. _Dang it, right when I thought I might be able to go to sleep they have to go and pull a stunt like this._ I stood up and glared at the so-called SAS men. Then I felt something heavy hit me in the stomach, sending me to the floor. Winded, I tried to get up, but I could not. "Dang it, Fly! Get off of me you idiot!" I tried to push him off, but the stupid man was dazed from Lion's punch. A few seconds later, the man managed to get up and launched himself back at Lion. I walked over to where Cardinal and Dragon sat, ":How long will this last?"

"Until one of them grows tired." Cardinal replied. We watched them for a few minutes until Fly fell to the ground. Both men had bruises already forming on their skin. "Well, it looks like it is over."

I sighed, "Finally. Why do they do that anyway?"

"Some sort of rivalry they have. I do not know how it started, but they definately do not trust or like each other." Dragon replied.

"But they are on the same team." I stated.

Cardinal shrugged his shoulders, "That does not mean they believe in teamwork."

"Well, they better believe in teamwork or this whole unit will be on a train to Hell." I stated.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have not updated in forever! Even if I am late at updating sometimes, I will not abandon any story. Sorry for the short chapters and long wait! I have had a lot on my plate this week, so my updates are going to be slow and short. Sorry! I am in high school and the teachers have loaded us down with work! Also, there is a writing assesment coming up in March that all high schoolers (here where I live) must take. So, wish me luck! I will update again as soon as I can!**

**(****Cardinal)**

The sargeant came into our barracks before dawn and started yelling at us to get up. I sighed inwardly before jumping to my feet to get ready along with everybody else. When we finally walked out the door, I realized the rain was pouring down from the sky. Training in the rain made everything more of a challenge, which every SAS men hated. Lightning streaked across the sky and the thunder seemed to explode over our heads. Usually, we never trained when the weather was this bad, but the sargeant was either blind or deaf to the weather. We continued to walk down toward the mess hall, where all the other soldiers were gathering.

I looked at the others, "Any idea what is happening?" They all shook their heads and I eventually told myself we would find out eventually. Lion led us into the mess hall with the other units and we all looked at the sargeant, waiting for an explanation.

Beside the sargeant stood two people, one man one woman, both dressed nicely. The mess hall was so quiet you could hear a pin drop as we all waited to see what was going to happen next.

The man spoke first, "What we are about to tell you is confidential information and must noe be repeated to anybody outside of this camp. A few weeks ago, we lost one of our best agents, Alex Rider, to a newly formed organization; known as Cub around here. When he was fourteen, he went on multiple missions for us, MI6. He had a one hundred percent success rate; the best we have ever seen."

A man in front of me spoke up, "Why did you make a kid do a man's job?"

"It was in his blood." Blunt showed a picture on a huge screen above him of an older man, probably in his thirties. "This man's name here in the SAS was Hunter."

Whispers broke out among the soldiers, even I was shocked for a moment. Hunter was a legend here in the SAS along with his brother, Panther.

Another picture showed up beside the thirty year old man of a young boy. "These two people," Blunt spoke. "Are related. Panther was Cub's uncle and Hunter was his father. After Panther was assasinated, Cub started to get curious. We told him his uncle died in a car accident, because he was not wearing his seatbelt. Cub did not believe us and went to the junkyard where his uncle's car was; he found bullet holes in the exterior. Ever since that day, he was working for us. Now, a new organization is rising and they are more dangerous than Scorpia. This organization wants to exterminate MI6, CIA, ASIS, along with many others. We need your help if we are all going to survive. So, from now on, the SAS will be under our command. Should you back away, you will never be a soldier again. Should you turn traitor, we will kill you; is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" All of the soldiers yelled, including me. However, one did not; Cheetah.

**(Tom)**

I clenched my fists, _how could they come here and command every one of us to fight for them? They never tried to save Alex, so why should we protect them? I will not protect them, no matter what!_ I turned my back on everybody and exited the mess hall, then started walking back to the barracks. I heard footsteps from behind me, but I ignored them. A hand grabbed my shoulder a second later.

"Cheetah, how come you left like that?" Cardinal asked.

I did not stop walking, "No reason. I just think those people are untrustworthy."

He laughed, "Yeah, they expect us to protect them from this new organization. Even though I do not want to, I have to obey orders."

"You do not have to obey all of your orders." I remarked, "I just do not trust them. Something is wrong here... If this new organization is after all of these military intelligence agencies, then could they send in some of their agents to protect them and gather more information?"

Cardinal shrugged, "Not unless they have a spy in place already."

"Or they are about to recruit one that is perfect for the job." I sighed.

"Well, who would be perfect for a mission like that? It will be a suicidal mission for the agent." Cardinal asked.

I tried to process everything that has happened, "Cardinal. Listen to me for a moment, okay. Cub... he was my best friend. When we were captured by Serpant, Cub was the one who saved us."

"You were in that mess? That is right, I think I remember you now. You were the one that was tied to that bomb." Cardinal stated.

I nodded, "The thing is... when the building blew up, days after that, MI6 said Cub was dead. But, how can they know if they never found Cub's body or DNA?"

Cardinal was about to answer, but stopped. "There is no way they could find evidence. That explosion would disentegrate anything within range."

"Exactly. So, it is possible that Cub may be alive." I replied.

"Even if he is alive, what are you going to do about it? His life is ruined. After all, dead men are not supposed to return."

"What if they can?" I asked.

**A/N: What should Alex's challenge be?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have no idea where this is going right now!**

**(Alex)**

_Are you serious? _In front of me was four boxes. _What's in them? I know this is the challenge I accepted, but isn't this a bit too... childish? Come on, it's like 'which hand is the penny in'. Question is, if I choose one what will be inside... Is there a right decision or are they all wrong? They never gave me an explanation to what I had to do, so what's my next move? Which one do I pick? If there is a right box, that means I have a twenty five percent chance of choosing correctly. Yet, what if there is no right one? What exactly does Jeremy want from me? Is this really just a test or is it something more? _I picked up the second box on the left and opened the lid. Inside was a folded paper; I sat the box down and unfolded the paper. Suprisingly, there was one question on the paper: _2 young 2 die, Hunter?_ I stared at the paper for a few seconds, trying to determine what this really meant.

Jeremy walked to me and I gave him the paper, "Well, what is your answer?"

I did not hesitate, "You're never too young to die."

The man nodded his head and started walking away. _Huh? One stupid question was my challenge? _"Wait, that was my challenge?"_ Answering a question? A man like him has to have more up his sleeve than this._

He turned around, "Yeah. You chose box number two, which was the right choice. It also means I have no reason to test you. In otherwords, you passed."

I refused to believe it. The feeling of uneasiness was settling in my gut and I could not get rid of it. There is more to the challenge than this, _I know there is. _

**(Yassen)**

Even I was confused at the so-called challenge Jeremy set up for Hunter. The kid has luck on his side, but I believe there is more to this situation than meets the eye. Why go to so much trouble just to get an answer to a question? When Jeremy walked by, he grinned, "That was a great answer to the question. He's been trained well, Yassen."

"Jeremy, care to fill me in on what you're planning on doing?" I asked, curious.

He smiled, "In time, Yassen. You were always so impatient."

**(Tom)**

_Could I be right? If Alex is alive somehow, then where is he? Also, this new organization just appears right after Alex was supposedly killed... Things are just not adding up. If Alex is trying to live a normal life somewhere and that organization knows about it, then will they go after Alex? If I could find Alex, could I end all of this? _I shook my head, _Even if Alex is alive, there is nothing I can do. Besides, I could care less about MI6, I wish they were destroyed. Yet, why do I feel so wrong thinking about MI6's destruction? They sent my best friend to his death! They even blackmailed me into working for them! What do I do now? I'm so confused! What is anybody supposed to do in a situation like this?_

**(Jones)**

I have worked alongside Blunt for years, but his decisions are really starting to make me uneasy. It has been ten minutes since Blunt sent the sargeant to get one of his most trusted units for the mission. A few minutes later, the sargeant returned with two units. "Blunt, these are my two most trusted units in the SAS."

"Yes, I am familiar with K-Unit. The other one, I am not." Blunt said, but I knew he was lying. He knew exactly which unit was standing in front of him.

One of the men stepped forward, "I'm Lion, leader of N-Unit, sir."

"N-Unit, K-Unit... I am sending you on a classified mission, you should have figured it out already." Blunt stated.

A member of N-Unit stepped forward, "This mission you're talking about... you're sending us to that organization, right? How do you even know where it is located?"

"You should not worry about that. The only thing you know is we're sending in both N-Unit and K-Unit as a team. Your success on this mission counts, so make sure there are no mistakes." Blunt pointed at Tom, "You are going into the organization to gather details on what we are facing while the rest of you are going to keep in contact with him. I do not care how you do it, just get it done. You will be shipped out tomorrow. Dismissed."

**(Lion)**

I was suprised that MI6 chose us to be in the mission, but I knew it was practically a suicidal one. Also, with Cheetah going in as the spy, there is bound to be mistakes made. So, why did they choose Cheetah to be the spy? I looked at the youngest member; he looked upset and worried. I put my hand on his shoulder, "Come on, Cheetah. Cheer up, you're not going onto the frontlines in a war."

"It feels like it." He replied, "I just don't know if I can do it. I'm nothing like Alex Rider, so what do they expect from me?"

I shrugged, "Who knows? You could even surpass this Alex kid if everything goes well and you keep focused."

"How can I keep focused when I know this is a suicide mission?" I asked. "If I make one mistake, then we're dead."

"Then you'll have us right there beside you to fix whatever mistake you have made, kid. We are a unit after all." I replied.

He finally smiled, "You just had to say something mushy like that, didn't you..."

**(Tom)**

_I'm still not sure about this whole situation. If I make one mistake, the mission will be over. Why did they label me as their new spy; I mean, I knew it was coming, but for a mission this big... It just does not make any sense. And... whay Lion said about me surpassing Alex... it just can't be done. I'm not like him at all; I have no luck on my side or the guts to really go up against people like he did. Even though I'm afraid, I know I have to face this. I must stay focused. It's like what Alex told me once, 'You freeze, you hesitate, you die... but most importantly...'. If I'm unfocused, I die. _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well... I honestly forgot about this story and I must say that I am running out of ideas, which means it's going to end soon... There will probably only be one more chapter, believe it or not... **

**(Alex)**

The walk to my room was boring... I even counted the steps I took while walking. I opened the door to my room and sat down on the leather couch. The television was off leaving the room silent. I rested my head on the back of the couch and listened carefully. The clock ticking faintly and I counted the seconds. Then, I realized there was a second ticking that seemed to synchronize with the seconds on the clock, but it was off by a millesecond. I glanced over my shoulder at the clock. A small red light turned green and the floor beneath my feet began to fall inward. I half ran half climbed to the wall, trying to find something to hang on to. Needless to say, there was nothing. The floor finally disappeared completely and I fell... fell... fell... fell... My heart thumped wildly in my chest... _thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump_... the impact finally came... My heartbeat began to slow... _thump... thump... thump... thump..._

**(Dragon)**

I was riding in a helicopter with K-Unit and N-Unit, both units were anxious to finish the mission. The pilot was telling MI6 the coordinates of our current position; we were only thirty-five minutes away from our intended target. However, we were not going to the organization right away. First, we are going to camp in the woods far enough where they can not see us, but we can get there quickly if needed. Everybody was silent. There was no conversation at all. I felt like I needed to break the silence, but I did not know how. Dread filled the small helicoptor compartment, making me anxious and worried.

We landed thirty five minutes later just outside the border of the woods and jumped out of the helicopter. Cheetah remained in the helicopter, because he was going to be taken to the organization as soon as we were stationed in the woods. His face was pale and tiny beads of sweat trickled down his brow. The others were still gathering supplies, so I re-entered the helicopter and sat down beside my comrade. "You're going to be okay, Cheetah. We will not let anything happen to you."

"Unless I die before you get there." Cheetah mumbled.

I sighed, "Every soldier experiances fear at one point, what matters is how you deal with it."

"But... this whole plan could just fall apart. I mean, they want me to pose as a dangerous teenage assassain or whatever, but I just do not look like one. Come on, how can my beautiful face store so much hate?" He grinned at the end.

I laughed, "Now you are beginning to sound a lot like your old self, Cheetah. I don't think you're afraid of dying, so what's up?"

He sighed, "You know the teenage spy, Alex Rider?"

I nodded.

"Well, I have certain reasons to think he is still alive. What if he is in that building for some odd reason? Will I have to kill him in order to save people who have never cared about me?"

That was something I barely knew how to reply to, "Cheetah... Listen carefully, if you begin to have doubts on your success-"

He cut me off, "I know, I'll die along with a lot more people. The problem is... never mind."

"No, you always do that, now what's up?" I stated.

"Hey, Dragon! Come on, let's get this mission over with!" Cardinal yelled from outside.

I glanced over at Cheetah, who looked more nervous than before; I smiled at him, "You're going to be fine, okay." It was not a question.

The boy smiled, "Yeah."

I climbed out of the helicopter and watched as it flew away.

**(Tom)**

_I can not believe I am actually doing this. _The helicopter landed and I jumped out of it, not knowing what I was going to get myself into as soon as I entered the building...

**(Cardinal)**

***A Week Later***

"Please tell me we have the orders to infiltrate the building." Fly remarked.

I shook my head, "We have to wait for back-up."

Lion growled, "We have not heard from Cheetah in five days. We need to at least see what is going on!"

"Lion, you are the unit leader, but think about it. If we go charging in there, we will only get Cheetah killed and the mission fails." Dragon replied. "Is that what you want?"

The man glared at Dragon, "Do you want Cheetah to die?"

I stepped in, "Nobody wants Cheetah to die, but orders are orders. We need back-up, so we just have to wait. I believe Cheetah can survive until then..."

"If he isn't dead already." Fly stated.

**(Tom)**

One light was all there was in the room. I am sitting in a chair underneath this light with my hands and ankles chained to the chair legs. It The white walls around me has red splatters. These red splatters are blood, my blood. My head rested against my chest, because my weak muscles can not even hold my head. The blood loss was beginning to make me lose consciousness. The door unlocked and opened, but I did not bother to even open my eyes.

"How does it feel, Tom Harris? How does it feel to know you will die here?" The man asked.

I laughed weakly, "Switch me places and you will find out." This earned me another stabwound in my arm.

"Remarks like that will not get you anywhere, brat." The man hissed. "Now tell me, why did MI6 send you?"

I did not answer and the man snapped his fingers. The door opened again and two more people entered. They walked over and one grabbed my arm while the other stuck an IV in my arm. The machine was plugged into an electrical outlet and some sort of liquid started to enter my arm through the tube. Immediately, my arm began to burn. I pulled at my arm, trying to shake the needle out of my arm, but it was not working. The fire I felt in my veins spread to my neck and chest; I could barely breathe.

"Let's see how you are in twelve hours. Maybe you will be ready to talk by then." I heard somebody say and the door closed seconds later. I was left with the strange, burning medicine pouring into my bloodstream. It was too painful to move as the liquid continued to spread throughout my body. I was shaking despite the fire in my veins; _just let it all end, _I thought and began to remember how I got here.

_I stepped into the building, staring in awe at how large the structure was on the inside. A man walked up to me and shook my hand, "My name is Jeremy."_

_"Corey Sanders." I replied._

_"Welcome, Corey. I hope you find your stay here... exciting." Jeremy stated._

_The next day, eight men entered my room with guns in their hands. "Jeremy wishes to see you, Tom Harris."_

So they found out who I really was. Remembering did not help me at all in this situation. My only question; how did Jeremy find out my real name so quickly? I had no answer for that.

_They took me to a small room with white rooms and chained me to a chair, then left. A few minutes later, Jeremy walked in. "Tom, I'm going to ask a few questions." He held a knife to my throat, "If you do not answer, my hand may just slip..." _

_I glared at him, "My name is not Tom, it's Corey. Are you really that crazy to mistake me for someone else? Also, you tie me to a chair, is that how you treat your new recruits?"_

_"When they come in under a disguise to spy on my organization, then yes. Also, you may want to remember who has the knife." The knife dug into my neck, drawing blood, but I did not flinch. "Question one: How old are you?"_

_"Too old to count." I replied sarcastically._

_The man smiled and grabbed a can that sat behind the chair. He opened the lid and I could smell the gasoline fumes. "Let me ask you again, how old are you?"_

_"None of your business." I said and swallowed back the fear rising in my throat._

_The man poured the gasoline on my left leg, "You may want to reconsider your answer."_

_I just sat there and glared at the man while trying to disguise my fear. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and set my pants on fire. I screamed in pain as the fabric melted onto my skin. He let the fire keep going for a few more minutes then pured water onto the fire. The stench of burning flesh made my stomach flip. _

_"Question two..." The man stated. The torture continued for what seemed like all day when, in reality, it was only a few hours. I had burns all over my legs, arms, and even my right ear. That was only the first day after I was captured..._

The medicine seemed to attack my organs all at once. Tears streamed down my bloody face and I could barely breathe. My fist clenched despite how weak it was and I gritted my teeth, trying to block out the pain. _It's been days since I came here... where is my unit? Have they forgotten about me, abandon me? God, please let them come through the door right now and save me from this torture... I'm not sure how much more of this I can take..._I began to slip in and out of consciousness, but I still had nightmares. They mainly consisted of me being tortured to death, but I felt like it was actually a premonition.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have re-read this story and I absolutley HATE it! So, that means this is going to be the final chapter. Yeah, the final chapter. There will be no sequel! I have lost my will to finish this story, so please bear with me on this last chapter. I thank all of you for reviewing, favouriting, etc. this story even though it was awful. I promise I will do better in the future. I DO ACCEPT REQUESTS! With the way I am updating now, I may need more ideas for another story *hint hint*. Again, thank you all for reading this.**

**(Alex)**

It has been two days since I woke up after literally falling through the floor. Jeremy entered the room and handed me a piece of paper. On the front, there were only a few words: 2 young 2 die, Hunter? I glanced at him and he smiled, "It's time for your challenge, Alex Rider."

I followed him down many hallways and stairs, eventually arriving to a room. Already, I could smell blood. Jeremy opened the door and pushed me inside. "Your challenge is to kill the person in this room. Only then will we accept you as Alex Rider." The door closed.

I looked at the person in the room. It was a boy, no older than me. He was sitting in a chair with an IV attached to his arm. Burns littered his body as well as stabwounds and other cuts. I walked over to the boy, fearing my suspicions were correct. "Tom?"

He looked up with dead eyes, "Alex? I knew you didn't die. What are you doing here?"

Could I tell him everything? I wondered and looked around for any cameras. I decided to tell him after not seeing any. "Okay, Tom. I'll tell you. Yassen saved me before the bomb actually exploded and we lived normally for a little while. When we heard this organization was growing, we came here." I stopped there. Could I really tell my friend that I was here in this room to kill him? "Tom, MI6 recruited you, didn't they?"

"They offered. I wasn't blackmailed. I wanted to see for myself if you were really alive and I wanted to get away from my parents... It was the best way I could think of. Alex, you have to get out of here, they're going to destroy everything." Tom stopped for a moment.

I was confused, "Destroy everything?"

Tom nodded, "Yeah. They have a large number of bombs around the entire world and even in the oceans. They're going to set them all off and it's going to kill everbody; innocent or agent, it doesn't matter."

"Don't they realize they'll die, too?" I asked.

He nodded again, "They're prepared to die in order to complete their mission. Now, Alex. Why are you in this room?"

I didn't say anything and held the piece of paper in my hand.

"You're here to kill me, right?" He asked.

"Tom, I can't kill you, okay? I'm not goi-" I was cut off.

"Alex, please, you have to kill me. Kill me, then find N-Unit and K-Unit. Please, do me this one last favor." Tom stated, "Only then can I be truly free from my parents, MI6, all of it..." Tom still held the dead look in his eyes.

I shook my head, "I can't kill you."

"I'm already dead, Alex." He replied.

I shook my head again, "Tom, do you know where the device for the bombs is?"

"Yeah," Tom nodded. "I can tell you wh-"

"No, you don't have to tell me." I walked over to the door and knocked on it, hoping somebody would open it. Luckily, a guard did. I punched him in the temple, knocking him out and looked around for others. There was nobody else. I looked back at Tom, "You're coming with me."

**(Lion)**

We still did not have orders to invade the building, which was a great annoyance. Our team member was in there, dead or alive, we didn't know. We could only hope for the best and expect the worst. Gunfire erupted from inside the building. I looked at Fly, "Notify headquarters, we need to know what to do from here."

**(Tom)**

I sat behind a large pillar with Alex at my side as bullets raced past us. Alex had a gun now (he grabbed it from a guard) and was shooting at anything that moved. The gunfire ceased for a few minutes, so Alex got up and looked around; there was no enemy to be seen. He walked back over to me and grabbed me by the arm and gently lifted me to my feet and wrapped me arm around his shoulders. There was a loud explosion and we both fell to the floor. Alex whirled around and started firing the gun toward the rafters, a body hit the ground seconds later. I looked over at Alex who had his hand pressed to the lower part of his back. Blood seeped through his fingers.

He looked at me, "I'll be fine. How much further?"

"Just around the corner." I stated.

Alex rose shakily to his feet. "I can do the rest."

"Not without me you're not." I replied and grinned. "We're in this together, right?"

My friend looked at me concerned, "You sure?"

I nodded, "Let's get this over with." I got up with Alex's help and we stumbled around the corner. Now, in front of us, was a large computer. There was a link on the screen that lead to the bomb's self-destruct. Alex walked over to it and I sat down in the floor. "Bad news, Tom." Alex stated, "I can disarm the other bombs, but there is one stationed here to blow up the building. I can set it to explode, but we wouldn't get out in time."

"So we're going to die if we make the other ones self-destruct, right?" I asked.

He nodded, "Looks like."

"Do it." I replied, then I saw something. "Give me that radio beside you."

**(Fly)**

We were all sitting there, waiting for something to happen. Finally, something did.

"Cheetah to N-Unit, over." A voice said over the radio.

We all scrambled to get to it, Cardinal got to it first, "Cheetah? Mission status."

"It's fine. Get everybody away from the area, though." Cheetah stated.

Lion grabbed the radio, "What are you planning? What's going on?"

"Just do as I say." Cheetah replied.

"No, Cheetah. What are you planning? Don't you dare say you're going to kill yourself for this mission." Lion replied.

Another voice came across the radio, "This is Cub of K-Unit. I'm ordering you, Lion, to get your unit as well as mine away from the area."

"Cub, don't you dare do anything stupid." Wolf's voice came across the radio.

"Wolf, you heard me. If you do not do as I say, you will be disregarding an MI6 operative's order, now do as I say." Cub replied. "We're giving you thirty minutes starting now."

Even when Lion and Wolf tried to talke to Cub and Cheetah, no answer came across the radio. We wanted to save our friends, but we knew it would be futile.

**(Alex)**

I sat down on the floor beside Tom, feeling the blood seep from the bullet wound in my back. It was getting harder to breathe and stay awake, but I was going to see what happened in the end. "How much time is left?" Tom eventually asked.

"You sound like a little kid on a long road trip." I laughed, "I don't know, I can't see too well right now."

Tom glanced over at me, "You know, I never thought something like this would happen."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Tom shrugged, then winced in pain. "I don't know. I never thought we would end up on the same mission. I was afraid I would find you here, but I was terrified at the thought of killing you. How could I kill my best friend?"

"I asked myself the same question when I was ordered to kill you." I replied and rested my head against the desk. "You know, if you would have killed me, I would have haunted you for the rest of my afterlife? Any time you would get a girlfriend, I'd scare her away."

Tom laughed, "Please tell me you're joking. Well, I'd have to do the same to you."

We both laughed. It was strange considering we were about ready to die.

We shut up at the sound of a door being busted down. Alex grabbed the gun, but it shook in his hand; he would not be able to kill anybody if there were even within five feet of him. Eight men entered the room and I prepared myself to die right then.

Then I realized who the men were, "Lion, Cardinal, Dragon, Fly... what are you doing here?"

"Fine, don't even mention K-Unit." Eagle stated. "We came to get you two out of here. I figure we still have a few minutes to spare, right?"

Alex laughed, "Only a few. We told you to leave."

"Like we were going to listen to you, brat." Wolf replied. "Now, let's get out of here."

***Twelve Minutes Later***

The building exploded. A shockwave raged throughout the area. I looked back at the building then at my comrades. A look of relief covered their faces and a helicopter landed in an open area. We all got in the helicopter and Tom and I were sent to a hospital immediately. Finally, after hours inside the Critical Condition Unit, we were put in the same room with guards at the door. Even though the hospital policy forbade it, there were more than five people inside the room: N-Unit and K-Unit.

Tom and I were eventually released from the hospital and, after a lot of threatening from Lion, Wolf, the Prime Minister, and the President of the United States, Blunt left us alone. He had to of course because he was practically fired from his 'job'. As for Yassen, he never returned, so I figure he is dead. Tom and I are now twenty-two years old and work as SAS members. I am a member of K-Unit, he belongs in N-Unit. We have went on a few missions with each other, but none will ever be like the first one so many years ago. We survived the experiance along with many others, and, to me, that was all that mattered.

"Oi, Cub! Are you going to stand there all day daydreaming or are you coming?" Wolf yelled. Both N-Unit and K-Unit were waiting for me so we could arrive at the zipline on time. The two units were good friends now, even went on missions together, which was fine by me.

I smiled, "Stop being so impatient, Wolf! It makes you age faster and, believe me, you don't need to age anymore!"

"Cub! I'm going to kill you!" Wolf yelled.

I smiled again. Yep, the rest of my life was going to be interesting. I followed the two units. To other soldiers, it looked like one unit walking to the zipline. We were a force to be reckoned with; we were unstoppable... We were family.

**The End**


End file.
